


Fuel to the Flame

by Readerinthedark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Lexa, F/M, Oneshot, Rape Roleplay, don't read this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinthedark/pseuds/Readerinthedark
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Lexa
Kudos: 12





	Fuel to the Flame

Lexa sat in her quarters, reading a history book when someone suddenly knocked on her bedroom door, making her look up in surprise. She didn’t expect any visitors, so who could this be? Raising from her bed, the brunette walked over to the front door and opened it, only to be pushed inside the next second by someone she knew very well – just not like this. “Bellamy! What…” She started, only to have the black haired man press his hand over her mouth, making her eyes widen. 

“Shut up. Not a sound.” The Skaikru leader panted out, forcing the scared Lexa completely into the room and kicking the door close. Ignoring her struggles, he dragged her over into the living room, throwing her on the bed and kneeling over her, pinning her wrists down with one hand while he dug around in his pocket with the other. To the Commander's horror, he finally found what he was looking for – a long piece of rope. Flipping her on her stomach, he tied her wrists behind her back with fast, experienced moves, ignoring her pleas and struggles. “I said shut up.” He hoarsely mumbled, turning her on her stomach again and unbuttoning her cloak and harness slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“Don’t.” Lexa warned him, hoping that she could make him stop before he went too far. “…Bellamy… I'm going to kill you!” The last word came as a desperate plea when the last button came open, exposing her upper body and the white breast binding she was wearing. “Which part about shut up didn’t you understand?” Bellamy growled in reply, grabbing her bandages roughly and jerking them off, her breasts coming into full view. His pants started to bulge out in the front, and Lexa closed her eyes and turned her head away from him when he went on to opening her pants, pulling them down over her legs and throwing them to the ground. Her panties followed, and the black haired man took a few seconds to admire what he saw while Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. 

She heard how he opened the belt and his pants, knowing what would come next. Still, she couldn’t keep herself from letting out a sharp gasp when the black haired man entered her, pushing his manhood all the way in with one hard trust. Struggling against him, a small whimper escaped her throat every time he trusted into her while he rammed his tongue into her mouth, forcing a rough, wet kiss from her. 

Jerking her head away, Lexa managed to break the kiss, and she panted out "STOP” while he kept moving in and out of her, one of his hands squeezing her breast in the rhythm of his trusts while the other one held her down. Then, after what seemed like eternity he finally came, his semen splashing into her, making her cringe as far as his grip allowed it. Panting, he pulled out of her, looking down on her for a few moments before roughly grabbing her and pulling her to her feet. “No.” Lexa groaned out while he started to drag her over into the bathroom, tearing off her clothes on the way. “No more…please…” she cried. Ignoring her, Bellamy pushed her into the bathroom and into the shower, untying her wrists – only to roughly jerk her arms up and tie them to the metal tube that held the shower head. 

“Stop it.” Lexa panted out once more, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Please, Bellamy, stop it…” “Okay, that’s it.” The black haired man mumbled in reply, glaring down on the helpless woman for a moment before turning around and leaving the room. Lexa remained where she was, looking up at the rope that held her wrists at the pipe, trying to loosen the knot by giving a few rough jerks. Before she could achieve anything though, Bellamy returned, holding two cloths in his hand. Lexa's eyes widened, and when she opened her mouth to plead him not to do this, he forced one of them between her teeth, tying the second one over it to keep her from spitting it out. Groaning and giving in to what just had to happen, Lexa hung her head low, not even reacting when Bellamy turned on the water, then grabbed her legs and pulled them up. Her head snapped back up though when he entered her as brutally as he had done before, taking her without caring about her whimpers and muffled pleas. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lexa kept telling herself that it would be over soon, that it just had to be over soon, until Bellamy finally came, stiffening before letting go. Exhausted, the black haired man stepped back and turned off the water, leaving the room and not coming back for a while. Lexa was left where she was once again, figuring that he was doing something that brought his hard-on back; she didn’t know how long it took him, but when he came back, he was as hard as steel again. The brunette looked at him while he untied her wrists again, but didn’t fight back when he turned her around and bound them behind her back once more before making her look at him again. “I will take out the gag now.” The black haired man spoke, his voice a low, threatening growl. “If you talk or scream, it will go back in immediately. Then we will go into your bedroom…where you will get on your knees and suck my cock.” Knowing that she had no choice, Lexa nodded, making Bellamy take the first cloth off and pull the second one out. Carelessly throwing both pieces of fabric to the floor, he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to her bed where he placed both hands on her shoulders, forcing her down on her knees. 

“Take it in.” he breathlessly pressed out, placing one hand of the back of her head and pushing her forward before she had a chance to protest, forcing his hard manhood between her lips and groaning when he felt her tongue on it. “Come on.” He ordered harshly when Lexa didn’t do anything at first, “suck it.” he ordered. Closing her eyes, Lexa did as she had been told, his moans increasing while she ran her tongue up and down his shaft, at the same time praying that he wouldn’t force her to swallow his semen. Obviously though he didn’t even think about pulling back before he came. He just kept holding her head, ignoring her desperate whimpers when his hot sperm shot out, the salty taste filling her mouth. Gagging and nearly throwing up, the brunette swallowed hard, coughing loudly when Bellamy pulled back and looked down on her with a slight grin. 

“What is it, don’t like the taste?” he then asked, making her shake her head. He chuckled slightly at that before walking to the bed and sitting down on it, leaning back and watching the shivering Lexa. 

“Just kill me.” The brunette whispered, her voice shaking. “Please…get it over with. Take your gun and shoot me already…” rising from the bed, Bellamy walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, making her look at him. “You’re almost through it.” He softly spoke, then grabbed her arm again and jerked her to her feet. “No…no, stop it, I'm hurt! Can't you see I'm bleeding?…” Lexa whimpered while he dragged her out of the bedroom and into her dining chamber, bending her over the table and holding her there with one hand while spreading her legs slightly with the other one. Then, he entered her once more, though this time, he moved slowly and calm, not as fast and rough as he had before. Feeling the wetness of her dripping black blood, his manhood slid in and out of, he smiled, his hands resting on Lexa's hips while he took her. When the brunette started to shiver underneath him and clenched her teeth, he let go as well, the orgasm rolling over him one more time before he slumped on her back, panting heavily. Straightening up and pulling out of the brunette at last, the young man untied her wrists, pulling her up and turning her around. 

The two shared a long kiss, then Lexa put her arms around his neck and whispered: “I love you. And I love your little surprise visits.” Bellamy smiled back and replied: “I love you too. Glad to hear you liked it.” “You know I do.” Lexa gave back before grinning and reaching into the drawer of her cupboard, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. “But now it’s my turn.” She then added, her grin widening when Bellamy returned it. Taking his hand, she led him into the bedroom, kicking the door close behind her. Pushing him down on the bed, she grabbed his wrists and chained them to the headboard, smiling down on him as soon as he was helpless. 

“Now that I gave you a blowjob…I think I deserve some payback.” She then spoke into his ear, licking it afterwards before supporting herself on the headboard, bringing her private area down on his mouth. Lexa was sore and still bleeding a little. Nightblood had a very uniquely delicious taste to it he thought. Mixed with the taste of her juices and his sperm, it was almost enough to set him over the edge. Knowing what was expected of him, Bellamy raised his head just enough to reach her cunt easily and started to run his tongue over her most sensitive area, making her gasp in pleasure. Seeing that his actions had the desired effect, Bellamy went on, increasing the speed of his licks – until Lexa suddenly pulled away from him, making him look up in surprise. 

Before he had a chance to ask if something wasn’t okay though, Lexa lowered herself on his hard-on, helping him to slide into her before she started to ride him. Shortly before he came though, the brunette suddenly stopped, a mischief glint in her eyes. Reaching over, she opened the drawer of the nightstand next to her bed and pulled out a black cloth, ordering Bellamy to raise his head. Obeying her willingly, the Skaikru leader allowed it that she blindfolded him; then, she slowly moved away and hurried out of the room, returning a few moments later. Not knowing what to expect, Bellamy just laid still and waited – when something horribly cold suddenly ran down his chest, making him gasp in surprise. 

“Like it?” Lexa's voice came while the cold wandered down his stomach, then vanished, only to be replaced with the warm tongue of the Grounder girl. Bellamy groaned in pleasure as reply, pulling at the handcuffs in a vain attempt to get free. Lexa smiled at him, reaching into her drawer once more and pulling out another cloth, letting go of the ice cube she used on him for a moment to tie it between his teeth, the Skaikru warrior letting out a surprised moan at it. “Shht.” Lexa whispered into his ear, trailing the ice cube over his stomach again and down to his manhood, “Just enjoy it.” With that, the ice landed on his balls, and he gasped heavily, before the young woman slid it up his hard-on, making him jerk his groin up while he let out a racked half-scream, clenching his fists. Carelessly throwing the ice cube aside, Lexa kneeled over him once more, starting to ride him again, this time going on until both of them came simultaneously, the ice cube melting unnoticed on the floor. 

Moving away from him and laying down on the bed, Lexa took her time to recover while the black haired man just laid there panting, his breath sounding slightly rasped thanks to the gag in his mouth. As soon as she found herself able to move again, the young visionary sat up, removing the blindfold and the gag and smiling slightly. “I have something else for you.” she then whispered before moving away just far enough to keep Bellamy from reaching her, the young man raising an eyebrow at this. Still smiling, the brunette ran one hand over her breast, Bellamy's eyes widening when he realized what she intended to do. “Hey.” He helplessly spoke, jerking at the handcuffs once more, “you can’t mean that.” “Mean what?” Lexa asked back while caressing herself, still smiling down on him and his vain attempts to touch her. All the black haired man could do was watch when the Commander's hand traveled down from her chest over her stomach to her cunt, her fingers running over it while she closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Bellamy struggling on the handcuffs increased, but the steel held him tight. 

Bellamy had no choice but lie there and watch, although he kept jerking and pulling. His desperate attempts to reach her only added to Lexa's arousal, and she made sure that he kept looking when she slid two fingers into herself, her back arching at the feeling. “Holy…” Bellamy croaked out, sweat starting to form on his brow. When Lexa let out a row of moans, he stopped struggling and just laid there, staring while thick pearls of sweat ran down his face, his whole body shivering. 

“Go on.” He pressed out, feeling how the orgasm started to build up while Lexa kept going on, by now flat on her back; and again, the two came on the same time, Bellamy squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists when he let go once more, groaning in pleasure along with Lexa, then closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. “I'm glad this little performance obviously fulfilled your expectations." Lexa smirked as soon as she had recovered, moving closer to him again and making him look at her while he nodded. 

“Oh yes, absolutely…” Before he had a chance to finish the sentence, Lexa cupped his face with one hand and ran her moist, nightblood-stained fingers over his lips, smiling slightly when he took the hint and started to run his tongue over them, licking them clean and at the same time enjoying the taste. Finally Lexa pulled her hand back, her smile widening while she ran her other one through his hair. 

“I love you.” she softly whispered before gently kissing him, Bellamy returning the kiss gladly. “I love you too.” He then gave back, smiling up at her while she ran one hand down his chest before getting out the key and unlocking the handcuffs that held him. Reaching out, Bellamy pulled Lexa into his arms, holding her close and slowly drifting off into sleep. 

While Lexa listened to his breaths became slower as he fell asleep, she remembered the first time they had started their little games in bed. It had happened after a long, hard day on the battlefield. Most of the Sky people had left already, and Bellamy had wandered off to get some Moonshine, or at least he had said so. Lexa had been left behind alone in her tent, admiring the landscape drawing that Clarke had given her previously that day, when suddenly somebody had grabbed her from behind, pressing a sweaty hand on her mouth and holding her wrists with the other. 

She had tried to struggle at first, until she had realized who the hand that held her belonged to. She had stopped, but then Bellamy had told her to go on, his voice hoarse with lust. And so the role playing had started, and to her own surprise, Lexa had not only enjoyed it, but loved it. She never had seen herself as a person who liked it to be dominated like Bellamy did it when they decided to have some of their games, and it had surprised and scared her a little at first how much it turned her on to be tied up and taken roughly. Then, she just had accepted the facts that both Bellamy and she had their dark side, glad that he had had the courage to bring them up, knowing that she never would have been able to. Her mind still wandered when she closed her eyes as well and snuggled up to the taller man, then she finally drifted into sleep, and soon the only noise in the bedroom was the calm breathing of the two lovers. 


End file.
